It's Just The Beginning
by funkycool
Summary: Wolf Lake life was never simple, from Sophia's weird stalker, to the new pack in town. And what's up with Sherman, Vivian and Matt? Everyone has secrets and it seems this is just the beginning...
1. Prologue: The Change

A/N: this story, in terms of charcters is going to be a little different. For instance Luke and Sophia are actually friends. Please Read/Review!

Prologue/Chapter 1: The Change

_Embrace the wolf._

_Embrace it._

It was hard to do anything let alone think with Sophia's state of mind. Flipping was a whole new level of pain, one pain that she had never felt before and one that she never wanted to experience again. She was halfway through her flip; tears flowing freely down her soft cheeks, delicate hands scrunched up into small fists of agony.

_You can do it sweetheart; you're nearly there._

Sophia just wanted more than anything for it to be over. She focused even harder as her eyes gleamed a dangerous yellow instead of their espresso hazel. Her inner organs were fighting to get through her skin, her animal begging to be unleashed. If Sophia weren't in so much pain, the sound of her bones cracking and rearranging in her body would have physically made her sick.

Sophia emitted a rough growl as Matt doubled his efforts to tie her down to the bed. He had known now for some weeks that she was going to flip; he could feel it strongly in his soul, it trembled his bones and shook his heart to know that he wouldn't be able to protect her from the world he had so desperately promised not to show her. From the world where wolfs savaged under the moonlight, ran with the wind and were tied down to the vicious place called Wolf Lake.

But also he knew he couldn't stop the inevitable and the more he poisoned her against it, the more it would call her and even eventually kill her if they weren't careful, so he did the only thing he said he wouldn't- taught her who and what she was. Told her not to be frightened and that when the time came she should let herself go and embrace her wolf.

He hated seeing her like this, in such a mess. His eyes reflected her emotions- pain, agony and to a certain extent hope.

Hope that she would get through it and not be killed mercilessly, like some others, by the call of her wolf. He knew it was calling her strongly, probably the strongest he had ever seen. He knew she had suppressed her wolf for too long and if it was held back any longer, his worse fears would come to a reality.

Matt encouraged his child as her body started to convulse wildly. Every once in a while she would let out hoarse screams that would make him want to curl up into a ball and pretend that his daughter wasn't going through what she was now. That he didn't feel as helpless as he did just watching and that he hadn't failed his late wife Marie.

_Sophia. Please, just let yourself go. Remember what I've taught you._

Sophia really couldn't take it anymore. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling as much pain as she did but she also knew that part of her was holding back. Maybe she was scared of being animal or really scared to accept who she was. She didn't know.

As another gulp of pain rushed through her body and stopped in her abdomen she finally gave in. She stopped fighting what she knew should and did have dominance. As she closed her eyes she saw a vision, it was like she was running through a tunnel of darkness and at the end there was light. If only she could reach it. She ran, as fast as her inhuman legs would take her.

At the end of the tunnel was a forest. Similar to the one in Wolf Lake, maybe it was. There were many different coloured wolfs standing, waiting there. What were they waiting for? Sophia was confused. Before she could do anything, each wolf in turn jumped on her; but only they didn't hurt her. As each one graced itself upon her she felt something enter her.

Sophia opened her eyes. The pain had stopped and her fathers' eyes shone diamonds at her. He was so happy. She had made it through the change successfully.

_Well done honey! You've done it._

Matt was so proud of his daughter than he didn't even mention her pelt colour but that was something they would discuss in the morning.

Unbeknownst to both of them someone had been watching the whole event. A person that both Sophia and Matt despised and was least expected, but the question was more why were they there. What could they possibly have with Sophia?


	2. The Voice

_**A/N**_**: i hope im allowed to post this, should i remove the lyrics?  
anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and im sorry this chapter is short but hopefully i'll update quicker. i have big plans for this story lol.  
don't own anything, etc.

* * *

**_**  
**_

_**Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good; I knew that I would; now**__  
__**I feel good, I knew that I would; now**__  
__**So good, so good, I got you**_

Yep. Sophia Donner felt good. Wonderful. Nothing would get her down, not today. Last night she had finally flipped, overstepped the border between human and inhumane. She was supposed to have been the half- breed, zoo bait, the outcast who no one wanted; just because her mother Marie had been human.

_**Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice**_**_  
_**_**I feel nice, like sugar and spice**_**_  
_**_**So nice, so nice, I got you**_

As she sung along to her blaring radio she checked herself out in the full-length mirror. She knew that once she had flipped she wouldn't need glasses anymore but she wasn't ready for the figure that stared at her back from the mirror. On a whole she was no more lean and shapeless but more a curvy, fuller shape. Putting a side that it seemed her butt and breasts had somehow grown over night, her hair was now bouncing with life instead of its usual dull length. She had what they would call 'supermodel hair', the type that flowed and was full of volume and would be used in any commercial. Her hair also now had honey, golden streaks.

_**Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good; I knew that I would; now**_**_  
_**_**I feel good, I knew that I would; now**_**_  
_**_**So good, so good, I got you  
So good, so good, I got you  
**_

Sophia's father laughed as he, with his heightened senses, heard his daughter singing. He was just as happy as she was. It was such a relief knowing that his only child hadn't died before him but somehow he couldn't help the knotted feeling in his stomach. He had promised Marie that he wouldn't allow them to take their daughter, trap her in their world of danger but what could he do? It was either that or she died.

Darling how you feeling? Come down for breakfast.

Matt knew he could have easily called her but he wanted to test her new senses as much as possible, make sure she knew how to use them properly and wisely for the sooner she had adjusted to them the better.

I'm good daddy, I'm coming.

Fifteen minutes later Sophia appeared without her glasses, a blue pleated micro mini-skirt on and a black jumper; her eyes craftily outlined with thin black kohl looking stunning.

"Well, I see you've made full use of your new image." Matt smiled.

Sophia blushed a little as she laughed.

"Well you look stunning, breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks daddy."

As Sophia started to eat, Matt stared at her. His beautiful, 'flipped' daughter. He wondered if she was ready to know her pelt colour. He himself was even shocked, he hadn't seen anything like it since, since never. There was still a lot of things she didn't and needed to know about her heritage and wolf sense.

"Sophia honey, I want you to go and see Sherman after school."

"Okay, is anything wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I just want him to fill you in on some details thats all. Have a nice day at school. O, do you want a ride?"

"No, its okay thanks. I think I'll walk. Bye" Sophia quickly put on her ankle, heeled boots and left the house.

Walking to school, Sophia couldn't help but think about the vision she had during her flip. What ever could it mean? She really wanted to figure it out but she would be sure to speak to Sherman about it later. She wondered how her first day of school would go since she had flipped successfully. Everyone would probably know about it and she would have to join Shermans' extra class. She was pondering questions in her head so much that she didn't realise when she bumped into something.

"Sophia? Hey"

"O, I'm so sorry." She looked up at the person who was speaking. "Scott? O hey. Sorry- I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's okay." He grinned that playful schoolboy smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look really good. And I was wondering…"

Sophia could feel the heat rise up in her cheeks. Maybe he was going to ask her out again; she thought he wouldn't go near her after what happened on their last date.  
How could she explain her eyes turning yellow and then her flipping Luke onto a car, and Luke himself, interrupting their date? Well, it seemed to be forgotten now, or at least on Scott's part.

"I was wondering if you want to, maybe go out with me again?"

"Yeah, okay." Her lips briefly smeared his cheek. They were just right around the corner from school when Sophia suddenly stopped walking.

"So, like I was saying. Soph…Sophia?" Scott waved his hands in front of her face. "What's wrong? Why have you stopped?"

"O, I think I've forgotten my books at home. I have to go." Quickly she ran off before Scott could even finish calling "But you'll be late."

She hadn't left her books at home. Not really; but something was calling to her. Not aloud, in her head. She didn't know what but she was about to find out as she walked in the direction of the forest.

Sophia, Sophia. Come closer. The voice got louder in her head and she still had no idea where she was going but she continued anyway.

"Where are you? Who are you?" She asked out loud.

Those questions are not relevant. Just keep coming and listen. Is anybody with you?

"No."

Good. See Sophia, I know you're a very special person. More special than any other wolf or maybe even me, and you may not understand what's going on now, but when everything is complete you shall finally be…ours; where you belong. I'm just warning you now, forget about Wolf Lake. It's an evil place.

"I do not belong to anybody! Who are you?"

Who am I? There was a short, sarcastic laugh that came out as a crackle. I'm the person who knows all about you Sophia Donner. I know about your late mother Marie, and your father, hell I even know when your first tooth came out. You see, I've been watching you very closely ever since you were born, but most importantly I know all about your pelt colour and what you possess.

"What…how? Look for the last time just, just tell me who you are." It was now a desperate plea. She was so scared, her hands shaking, her lips trembling.

Ahh, Sophia Donner, always acting tough.

And with that it had gone, she didn't even know what it was. She frantically looked around but to no avail. She couldn't comprehend it, had no idea what to think; some mysterious voice in the middle of the forest, but then again it was Wolf Lake.

Who could it be? What did it want from her? Why? How? As she pondered all these unanswered questions she quickly ran to school. She was late.


	3. Chat With Luke

Oh my goodness...I haven't updated in quite a while...my apologies. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please continue to review and read on, all questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sophia entered the school building, nothing had changed really. The building was still the same, so were the people, but she wasn't. She was first greeted by Sarah, one of her long-time friends.

"Hey Sophia! You look great. Congrats, honey, welcome to the club." She brightly smiled.

"Thanks." Sophia replied.

Sophia should have known, the whole pack would probably know about her flip by now. They continued walking till the got to their lockers, when somebody came up close behind Sophia.

Looking good Sophia

"Luke."

"Well being the teen alpha and all I thought I should welcome you to the pack."

Sophia turned around so his front wasn't pressing her into the lockers and he wasn't whispering in her ear, but he kept his ground.

"Thanks."

"So you are talking to me then? I thought after what happened with Scott you hated me."

"Life is too short."

Sophia didn't really want to know what in the world could of possessed Luke to throw Scott across the street, and presides she had spent most part of the week being angry at him.

"So, me and you then, we're…"

Sophia looked up at him slowly through her dark, eye-lined eyelashes. She could feel his body warmth; his lips were so tantalisingly close…

"We're friends." Sophia finished off. "Who is that?" Sophia pointed in the direction of a new person that she hadn't seen before. He was surrounded by a group of skin walker girls.

Luke rolled his eyes. "That's Jake. Jake Anderson."

Sarah came up behind Sophia. "He's a newbie, arrived this morning. People say he is a skinwalker but can't really tell. I don't know, there's something about him, like he has a different smell, but he's quite hot wouldn't you say."

Luke rolled his eyes again. "What's so good about him?"

Tall, dark, a muscular build and gorgeous blue eyes. Sophia could see what Sarah meant. Sophia watched Jake while Luke and Sarah were talking. He was surrounded by girls, like almost how Luke always was.

Jake looked up at her and they locked eyes, before he walked over to her. They shook hands.

"Hey, I'm Sophia."

"I'm Jake. Nice to meet you Sophia." He greeted.

"And you know Luke."

"Sup bro." Jake greeted Luke. Luke was quiet.

Be nice Sophia mentally told Luke. Finally he greeted back.

"Hey." Before they could engage in any conversation the bell rung loudly. People started shuffling with lockers and books, making their way to class.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sophia looked at her watch- it was lunchtime. She was hungry but she wanted to find Luke and talk to him, ask him a few questions. He wasn't in the lunch hall or outside. She finally found him alone in their classroom. Slowly she opened the door.

"I brought lunch." She told him. "They're meat sandwiches; I was told that we wolves have a tendency for meat and stuff."

Luke smiled. "So Luke, what are you doing in here anyway? I looked for you outside and in the lunch hall but you weren't there."

"O nothing really. So are you all right?"

"I'm great thanks. I was hoping we could talk."

"I know. So congrats again, on flipping. I'm guessing you probably have questions you wanna ask. Have you seen Sherman yet?"

"No, not yet, I have to see him after school today."

"You also know you're schedule is going to change, you have to come to the pack classes."

"Yeah I know. So what can you tell me…about being a wolf?"

"Well…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


End file.
